Heureuse Sans Valentin
by Math'L
Summary: Pansy entra dans le bar, avec l'assurance de celles qui font tourner les têtes. La porte avait claqué et son éclat de rire avait transpercé le flot de conversation. Elle regarda Granger. Et elle sourit. Pansy savait voir une femme qui draguait – ou en tout cas, essayait – à des kilomètres. Granger voulait Drago. Et elle voulait embêter Granger. Alors elle dragua Drago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je suis presque tentée de m'excuser pour dénaturer régulièrement son univers.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié sur Harry Potter mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire dessus. C'est juste que ça prend plus de temps !**

 **Voici un three-shot, qui, j'espère vous plaira !**

Pansy entra dans le bar, avec l'assurance de celles qui font tourner les têtes. La porte avait claqué et son éclat de rire avait transpercé le flot de conversation. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle et Pansy les avait savourés. Les hommes la dévoraient des yeux, de ses escarpins noirs vernis aux semelles rouges, jusqu'à ses grands yeux presque noirs, soulignés par un trait de khôl. Sa robe noire, moulante, laissant devenir ses formes, sans en montrer la peau diaphane, faisait rêver ses soupirant(e)s.

Bien qu'elle ne manqua aucune réaction, elle fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Elle continua sa conversation avec Daphné, sans aucune considération pour les autres.

Elles s'installèrent sur une table haute, permettant à Pansy de laisser le regard des gens courir sur ses longues jambes croisées. Elles commandèrent un cocktail, discutant de leur vie respective, en attendant le reste de leurs amis.

Elle les entendit avant de les voir. La rire tonitruant de Blaise, la voix chargée de sarcasme de Drago et la répartie assassine de Théo. Un sourire hantait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux. Les garçons vinrent lui faire la bise, ainsi qu'à Daphné. Lorsqu'ils s'effacèrent pour s'installer sur les tabourets, son sourire se figea légèrement. Car la large carrure de Blaise venait de laisser apparaître une Hermione apparemment apprêtée pour l'occasion.

Elle laissa transparaître tout son dédain dans un unique mot :

\- Granger.

Cela sembla rappeler son existence aux garçons. Drago expliqua :

\- Elle est au Ministère avec moi. Blaise l'a croisé, ils ont ri, et il l'a invité à boire un verre avec nous ce soir.

Pansy l'a jaugea d'un coup d'œil. Cheveux remontés dans un chignon, mascara, léger coup de crayon noir sous les yeux, rouge à lèvre estompé. Veste de tailleur, tee-shirt blanc avec un décolleté, jean et bottines à talons. Quelqu'un avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Effet raté par le fait que Granger se dandinait sous son regard, mal à l'aise. La Serpentard finit par se détourner d'elle pour reprendre sa conversation avec Daphné.

Comme à leurs habitudes, Drago, Blaise et Théo riaient, charmaient, attiraient l'attention des femmes et hommes présents dans le bar. C'était comme une seconde nature chez eux. Ils attiraient les regards et ils en jouaient. Mais ce qui l'interpella fut de voir Granger entamer la conversation avec Drago, tentant vraisemblablement de paraître sous son meilleur jour. Pansy savait voir une femme qui draguait – ou en tout cas, essayait – à des kilomètres. Cela la fit sourire. Granger voulait Drago. Pour rire, elle s'amusa à attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami. Elle battit des cils, sourit de manière malicieuse, accapara l'homme, pour empêcher la Gryffondor de pouvoir lui parler. Elle multiplia les tactiques. Cela l'amusait grandement.

Le visage de la brune se décomposait au fur et à mesure de la soirée, quand elle se rendit compte que Drago ne badinait plus avec elle. Elle enviait Pansy et sa capacité à hypnotiser tous les hommes, même ceux pour qui elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

La Serpentard vit à quel moment précis Granger arrêta d'essayer. Elle tentait encore d'attirer l'attention du blond, mais sa tentative fut court-circuitée par Théo, qui montra à son acolyte une grande blonde qui venait de rentrer dans le bar. Le sourire de Drago se fit prédateur et Granger abandonna.

.II.

La blonde joua un peu avec Drago, puis s'en désintéressa. Lors de son retour, les gars le charrièrent pendant que Granger tentait vainement d'affichait un sourire de circonstance, qui la faisait paraître crispée. Mais son visage s'illumina lorsque le Serpentard se tourna à nouveau vers elle pour reprendre leur conversation interrompue.

Pansy les regarda discuter, avant de reprendre un verre et de demander des nouvelles à Blaise. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher parfois Drago, pour rappeler son bon souvenir à Granger.

.II.

Sa condition humaine la rappela à l'ordre et elle mit en pause sa conversation avec Blaise pour aller au petit coin. Une fois son affaire faite, elle se dirigea vers le miroir et regarda son reflet. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux mouvements derrière elle, à la porte qui claquait, laissant entrer et sortir des femmes venues aux commodités. Elle se recoiffa, et ajouta un soupçon de rouge à lèvres. Elle sourit à son reflet et se détourna, prête à retourner auprès des autres. Cependant, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait face à elle.

Loin de cet air serein et souriant qu'elle portait auparavant, Hermione semblait maintenant au supplice.

\- Laisse le moi, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu peux tous les avoir. Je me doute que tu l'as peut-être déjà eu. Mais j'en suis réellement amoureuse. Alors, s'il faut que je supplie, je le ferai. Arrête de le séduire. Laisse-moi une chance d'habiter son cœur.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas de sa part à elle. Envolée la fougue et la confiance. Hermione avait fait preuve de l'ultime courage et elle avait laissé tomber le masque, prête à montrer sa fragilité, si c'était pour avoir une chance de gagner le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait. Prête à se montrer faible devant sa rivale.

Cela touchait son cœur. _Oh, attendez, elle n'avait pas de cœur._

Elle sourit, un peu condescendante. Elle fixa son regard à celui d'Hermione et répondit.

\- Je n'essaye pas de le séduire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis naturellement captivante. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que même en faisant des efforts, tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

Sur ces mots, elle contourna la brune et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta pourtant sur son pas, et rajouta :

\- Et, Grangie ? Drago n'aime pas vraiment les pleurnicheuses !

Et elle sortit.

.II.

Du grand Pansy. Dans sa tête, un amphithéâtre applaudissait la répartie, la réplique cruelle, la beauté de la victoire. Mais malgré tout, quelque chose la gênait.

Elle avait été particulièrement méchante. Parce que Granger avait fait un effort, et qu'elle était jolie. C'était écrit sur les traits de son visage, dans la candeur de ses gestes, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. Et cette naïveté avait quelque chose de touchant, voire même de séduisant. La brune se trompait. Si Drago l'avait regardé, comme il regardait les belles femmes dans la rue, c'est pourtant sur elle qu'il avait fixé son regard. Toute la soirée, il n'avait fait attention qu'à elle.

Tous les deux, ils avaient la beauté qu'on le début d'une histoire d'amour.

Et des histoires comme ça, Pansy en avait fracassé des dizaines. En couchant avec l'amoureux transi. En faisait virer leur cutti à des amoureuses aux yeux de biches. Ce soir pourrait ne pas échapper à la règle.

Mais la fougue qu'affichait Granger avait séduit Drago. Et la fragilité qu'elle avait lue dans son regard l'avait séduite elle.

Alors, pour la première fois, elle arrêta son petit jeu. Elle cessa de tourner autour de son ami et de court-circuiter les tentatives d'approches de la brune. Elle rit avec d'autres hommes, fit tourner d'autres têtes.

Et quand, à la fin de la soirée, elle vit Drago et Hermione repartirent ensemble, elle décida qu'elle avait le bon choix.

Ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils seraient heureux.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Fondamentalement, l'histoire pourrait s'arrêter ici. Faites-moi savoir si la suite vous intéresse !**

 **En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je suis presque tentée de m'excuser pour dénaturer régulièrement son univers.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir ! Ce soir, on continue de suivre les vies de Drago, Pansy et Hermione. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, vos** _ **favorite**_ **et vos** _ **follow**_ **. Je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !**

 **R &R : **

**Nat : Chose promise, chose due, voici la suite !** **Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu, Potterement vôtre,**

 **Delphine03 : Comme promis, la suite arrive ! Merci pour la review, Potterement vôtre,**

Elle repensait souvent à cette soirée-là. Et malgré elle, le souvenir du regard de biche d'Hermione ne la quittait pas. Cette dernière devint une tête connue de leur soirée. Elle et Drago les rejoignaient et ils montraient au monde à quel point ils s'entendaient bien. Et si il était clair de Granger était amourachée, elle avait fini par demander à Drago ce qu'il ressentait.

La réponse l'avait laissée ébahie. Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui n'avait que des conquêtes, commençait à ressentir un petit quelque chose pour la brune. On était loin de la déclaration d'amour mais pour une fois, il ne romprait pas au bout d'une semaine. Et mine de rien, c'était assez significatif.

Elle s'habitua à les voir en duo. Et Granger devint petit à petit Hermione. Elle amena même Potter une fois et elle avait été forcée d'admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi énervant qu'elle le pensait. Bref … leur monde était doucement en train de changer.

Et puis. Et puis un soir, Drago vint toquer à sa porte. Il avait une manière très particulière de le faire qui lui permettait de savoir immédiatement que c'était lui. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle sut.

Si toutes les histoires de Drago n'avait pas tenu, c'était dû à une chose surtout : ses petites-amies supportaient mal ses infidélités. Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était que c'était avec elle et elle-seule qu'il les avait toutes trompées. Quand il s'ennuyait, quand il avait une envie mais pas envie de ses copines, quand il cherchait un peu de piment, c'est chez elle qu'il venait taper. Et elle répondait toujours favorablement, parce qu'elle adorait ça.

Mais pas ce soir. Parce que, sa présence sur le pas de sa porte ne signifiait qu'une chose : il voulait tromper Hermione. Et cela, Pansy ne le désirait pas. Encore moins avec elle. Elle aurait même voulu ne jamais être au courant. Parce que quand Hermione l'apprendrait, les yeux de biche qui la hantaient se rempliraient de larmes et de douleur et Pansy aurait du mal à la supporter.

Alors, elle eut une réaction étonnante et incongrue : elle referma la porte. Comme ça. Sur les yeux plein de promesses de Drago. Sur ses envies. Sur son désir. Elle ne voulait pas voir tout ça, ne pas savoir. Pas quand ça concernait Granger.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rouvrit brusquement la porte pour tomber sur Drago semblant complètement ébahi et un peu dépassé. Il allait parler quand elle referma la porte mais celui-ci eut le temps de le voir venir et la bloqua avec sa main.

\- Bon sang, Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tout désir avait déserté ses yeux et cela rasséréna Pansy. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle était plus attachée à Hermione qu'il ne semblait l'être ? Qu'elle hantait ses pensées, même si elle tentait de les faire refluer ?!

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas envie ce soir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Au lieu de me claquer la porte au visage !

Elle haussa les épaules, avant de se détourner. Drago la suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit une bouteille de vin. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait pas habituellement, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle en aurait besoin. Elle montra son verre à Drago, qui hocha la tête face à la question implicite. Elle attrapa deux verres à pieds et les servit. Elle en tendit un à son ami et se dirigea, son propre verre en main, vers le canapé. Elle s'y assit, ramenant ses jambes vers elle. Drago s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Sûrement qu'il la pensait jolie, comme ça, sa robe remontant sur ses longues jambes. Mais il savait aussi que chez son amie, cette position n'était pas faite pour émoustiller, mais pour se protéger. Mettre son corps en paravent pour éviter que l'on s'en prenne à son esprit.

Pansy regarda son ami s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Assez prêt pour témoigner son soutien, assez loin pour qu'elle ne se sente pas menacé, qu'importe que ça n'ait aucun sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma Pansy ?

 _Ma Pansy._ Drago était le genre d'homme à traite ses amies comme des Princesses et ses petites-amies comme des moins-que-rien.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ne me mens pas.

La voix était un peu rugueuse, comme s'il retenait un grognement qui aurait été bien loin du charisme Malefoyen qu'il déployait en toutes situations.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, elle dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Parce que ça permettait à son cerveau de ne pas imploser.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu trompes Hermione. Encore moins avec moi.

\- Avant, ça ne te gênait pas de coucher avec moi. Même si j'étais pas libre. Pourquoi ça a changé aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Et que ça rend tout ça pire.

\- Astoria aussi était amoureuse de moi. Clara voulait me présenter à ses parents. Amy avait commencé à dessiner sa robe de mariage. Dis-moi la vérité : pourquoi c'est différent avec Hermione.

Et Pansy craqua. Toutes les pensées auxquelles elle refusait de porter attention se formulèrent d'une manière brute et concise.

\- Parce qu'elle est la personne la plus intéressante de ce bas monde et que je pense que je suis tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut long. Pansy était mortifiée. Même si s'avouer cette attirance était en quelque sorte, libérateur, l'avouer à Drago, était aussi idiot que cruel.

Quand elle se rendit compte du calme qui régnait dans la pièce, elle se dit que ça n'était pas bon. Elle releva la tête pour regarder Drago, craintive.

Mais celui-ci semblait plus pensif qu'en colère.

\- Je veux rompre avec Hermione.

La phrase surpris Pansy et elle s'écria :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ça va la blesser ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Pansy, je suis venu ce soir dans le but de la tromper. Tu crois réellement qu'elle mérite ça ?

Elle dût admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas la savoir triste. Elle ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, ou s'éloigner d'eux. Sans qu'elle ne le voie, Drago se leva pour aller chercher la bouteille de vin et il lui resservit un verre, avant de faire de même pour lui.

Ils burent en silence, savourant le calme, réfléchissant à la manière dont la situation avait dérapé sans qu'aucun ne s'y attende.

Il y eut d'autres verres pour que la gêne se dissipe et qu'ils puissent parler sans retenu.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves.

\- Drago, tu es sorti avec elle pendant des MOIS !

\- Enfin, si. Je comprends ce que je lui trouve. Elle est jolie, elle est passionnée et elle a cette manière d'être naïve et réaliste en même temps, qui me donne envie soit d'hurler soit de lui faire un câlin.

\- C'est un peu la même chose que toi. C'est sa manie de s'enflammer pour les autres, c'est son aide qu'elle donne sans compter, c'est sa manière complètement inconsciente de distribuer son amour. Et c'est son insondable générosité. Tout mon contraire en fait.

\- Tu es complètement accro, en fait. Mais je ne saisis pas cette fascination.

Il se tût un instant.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, cette fille est comme du verre.

\- Classique, banale et fragile ?

\- Coupante, lorsqu'elle est brisée.

Drago sembla savourer ces derniers mots.

\- Tu pourrais me faire tomber amoureux d'elle avec cette description.

Pansy lui donna un coup de pied et répliqua :

\- Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâché.

Le blond sourit doucement et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Fonce.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Un troisième chapitre suit, dites-moi s'il vous intéresse ! Il faut encore que je le modifie.**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je suis presque tentée de m'excuser pour dénaturer régulièrement son univers.**

 **Note :** **Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 3** **e** **et dernier chapitre de Heureuse Sans Valentin ! Par votre faute, il est plus long qu'il ne l'était à l'origine. En effet, vous sembliez en attendre tellement, que ce qui n'était qu'un court chapitre pour conclure et devenu quelque chose de plus consistant (je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai le droit de vous en vouloir pour ça ! Qu'il est agréable de voir des gens se passionner pour les histoires ! ). Mais je pense que certains d'entre vous le trouveront toujours trop court et pas assez détaillé. Mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour écrire des choses longues et explicites. Je suis plus dans le concis. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ceux sont vraiment elles qui ont fait que ce chapitre ressemble à ça maintenant !**

Drago avait rompu avec Hermione. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour rassembler son courage. Parce que, bien qu'il en n'était pas amoureux, il était agréable de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il raconta à Pansy par la suite qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré comme Astoria, pas tempêté comme Amy, pas argumenté comme Clara. Elle avait juste dit d'accord. Qu'elle comprenait. Et finalement, avoua qu'elle pensait aussi à rompre. Bien qu'il ne le dise pas, Drago fut un peu vexé. Personne ne le quittait, c'est lui qui s'en allait. Mais Pansy était secrètement ravie : Hermione ne semblait pas souffrir de cette séparation. Et cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour la courtiser. Parce qu'il y a une chose que Pansy ne voulait pas, c'était être la petite-amie « bouche-trou ». Vous savez, cette personne avec qui l'on sort après notre Histoire d'Amour, pour qu'on puisse réparer notre cœur brisé, et qu'on largue ensuite, quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on est juste sortie avec la première personne qui passait pour pas être seule.

Pansy était prête à laisser Hermione sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, pour qu'elle puisse soigner ce cœur brisé.

Mais Hermione allait bien (parce que c'était une battante, son Hermione). Alors, elle allait pouvoir lancer le plan « Séduire Hermione ». Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était déterminée à faire.

Ainsi commencèrent les premières actions pour courtiser Hermione. Tout en douceur, pour ne surtout pas l'effrayer. La Gryffondor était du genre à trop réfléchir. Si elle était trop directe, Hermione répondrait avec son cerveau et non avec son cœur. Le but était qu'elle réponde dans un premier temps avec son cœur, et qu'elle prenne du recul par la suite, pour répondre avec son cerveau (et il fallait de préférence que les deux réponses soient identiques et positives.)

Alors Pansy se lança.

Il y eut les soirées « entre filles ». Comme dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, mais avec une fille qu'elles appréciaient (c'est-à-dire sans Lavande Brown ou Tracy Davis), et de l'alcool, des douceurs et des discussions qui dérivent. Lors de la première soirée, Pansy avait laissé Hermione quitter le salon et aller dormir dans sa chambre. La seconde fois, elle avait métamorphosé le canapé et le fauteuil en lits pour qu'elles puissent dormir dans la même pièce. « Il faut respecter l'esprit des soirées entre filles, Hermione ! ». Enfin, lors de la troisième soirée, Pansy avait préparé un matelas à terre pour qu'elles puissent s'installer pendant la soirée. Elle avait fini par faire semblant de s'endormir près d'Hermione et cette dernière n'avait pas osé bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Elle s'était couchée à ses côtés et elles avaient dormi ensemble. Cette première nuit ensemble marqua le début d'une nouvelle habitude.

Le premier cinéma, invention moldue qu'Hermione lui fit découvrir et qu'elle adora. La brune était excitée à l'idée de montrer quelque chose de son monde, que les sorciers n'avaient ni imité ni amélioré. Elle avait proposé plusieurs histoires à Pansy et cette dernière avait choisi avec précaution, ne souhaitant pas que le souvenir de leur première sortie soit un « flim » nul. Honnêtement, Pansy aimerait dire qu'elle n'avait rien retenu du flim parce que la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés effaçait le reste du monde. Mais Hermione était souvent assise à côté d'elle, et puis, le cinéma, c'était franchement fabuleux. La brune avait semblé heureuse de voir que son amie avait adoré cette invention moldue et lui promis de lui faire découvrir d'autres choses. Pansy était secrètement ravie, parce que ça signifiait plein d'autres moments ensemble, et c'était Hermione qui proposait.

Le premier repas en tête-à-tête car Pansy voulait absolument « tester ce nouveau restaurant ». Officiellement, aucun de ses amis ne voulait l'accompagner alors elle avait demandé à Hermione. Officieusement, elle avait envoyé Blaise et Drago y manger pour vérifier que la nourriture était bonne et l'ambiance agréable. Hors de question que leur premier tête-à-tête soit nul.

La première fois qu'elle lui offrit des fleurs « parce qu'elle avait envie, que le bouquet était beau et qu'il lui avait fait penser à elle ». C'était faux bien sûr. Elle y avait passé de longues heures, à faire tourner en bourrique la pauvre fleuriste. Elle s'était intéressée au langage des fleurs, un précepte désuet mais ô combien poétique. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione puisse lire le bouquet mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Bref, elle avait changé d'avis de multiples fois, ne sachant pas exactement à quel point elle voulait être honnête à travers ce bouquet. L'important, c'était qu'Hermione avait beaucoup aimé ce bouquet et qu'il trônait toujours sur son bureau, conservé par un sort de stase.

Et puis, il y eut la soirée qui changea leur vie. Depuis le début, Pansy avait essayé de savoir si Hermione aurait pu être attirée par les filles. Et si cette dernière n'avait jamais sauté le pas, elle ne semblait pas hostile à l'idée. Ce qui avait encourageait Pansy à courtiser son amie. Elles passaient maintenant beaucoup de temps ensemble. Au moins une soirée toutes les deux semaines, des lettres par hiboux et des déjeuners au milieu de leur journée de travail. La Gryffondor lui avait avoué qu'à part Ginny, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie fille et que ça lui avait parfois manqué.

C'était leur soirée bi-mensuelle, dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Un flim idiot sur l'écran, des choses à grignoter et la joie de se retrouver. Assise sur le matelas, une couette sur les genoux, épaules contre épaule, elles critiquaient la débilité des héros en riant. Le navet fini (enfin !) et elles restèrent à discuter.

Et puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, les lèvres d'Hermione étaient sur les siennes. Le cerveau de Pansy bugga un instant. Elle parlait de l'air niais du héros, et maintenant, Hermione l'embrassait. Mais elle se dépêcha d'arrêter de réfléchir et se concentra sur leurs lèvres en contact. Après avoir apprécié le baiser, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

\- Que Merlin loue les Gryffondor et leurs absences de manières. C'est beaucoup plus rapide !

Ce à quoi Hermione répondit, mutine :

\- J'aime beaucoup les manières des Serpentard et surtout la manière qu'ils ont de courtiser.

Pansy se figea. Elle était sûre d'avoir été discrète, et subtile.

\- Tu avais compris que je te courtisais ?!

\- Pansy, le bouquet que tu m'as offert n'était pas simplement un bouquet tout fait que tu aurais pu voir dans un magasin, il était spécialement composé : rose rouge pour la passion, la pivoine pour la fidélité, l'œillet pour la sincérité et enfin hellébore pour l'incertitude. Ce n'était pas un bouquet, c'était une déclaration d'amour.

Forcément, la seule femme dont elle tombait amoureuse devait connaître le langage désuet et complètement oublié des fleurs !

\- Et tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Je t'ai embrassé, non ?

Bien sûr qu'Hermione était très mignonne avec ses joues rosies et son sourire discret. Mais …

\- Deux mois après !

\- Que veux-tu, j'aime être courtisée.

Et Pansy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à cette espièglerie. Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa bouche finit par dévier. La suite n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il se pourrait qu'elles se soient déshabillées mutuellement. Il se pourrait qu'elles se soient aimées. Très fort. Plusieurs fois.

.II.

Et elles s'aimèrent, toute leur vie.

Pansy resta une garce qui savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle valait. Elle continua à faire tourner les regards des filles comme des garçons. Mais maintenant, elle avait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, alors elle ne prêtait plus attention aux réactions des autres.

Hermione continua, toujours inconsciemment, à distiller son amour et sa générosité auprès des gens. Elle s'enflammait pour les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur et même quand Pansy l'embrassait, elle ne cessait ses diatribes engagées.

Bien sûr, tous les jours ne furent pas tout rose. Il y eut des disputes : la peur d'Hermione à l'idée de présenter sa petite-amie à ses parents ou aux Weasley, la manie que Pansy avait de séduire les gens pour s'amuser.

Mais.

Pansy s'appliqua à courtiser sa compagne, chaque jour que Circée faisait. Il y avait les bouquets, dont la composition variait peu. Il y avait les sorties au cinéma qu'elles passaient à se bécoter. Et tant d'autres choses.

Hermione continua à surprendre son épouse par des actes aussi fous qu'impromptue. Il y eut des repas romantiques dans des lieux étonnant, des week-ends en amoureuses dans différents pays. Et tant d'autres choses.

Elles faisaient ressortir les plus jolis côtés de l'autre.

Et elles s'aimèrent si fort que cela faisait sourire les gens qui croisaient leur couple et faisait rêver les enfants.

 _Un jour, alors qu'ils fêtaient l'anniversaire d'un des petits-enfants, Drago dit à son amie._

 _\- Tu te rappelles, avant que votre histoire ne commence, tu m'as dit « tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâché. » Je vois votre couple, je vois la personne exceptionnelle qu'Hermione est. Et même si je suis infiniment heureux pour toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu avais raison ce jour-là. Elle aurait été mon « heureux pour toujours » et j'ai tout gâché, par égoïsme, par vanité. »_

 _Bien après que Pansy l'ait menacé de le castrer s'il tentait de séduire son épouse – ce qui fit rire Drago – elle repensa à ses mots._

 _C'était exactement cela. Hermione était son « heureux pour toujours ». Et elle espérait sincèrement être ce dont Hermione pouvait rêver._

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui clos l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour vous plaindre de la semaine qui arrive ! ^^**

 **Pour le langage des fleurs, j'ai regardé sur le site Interflora (vive internet !).**

 **Pour ceux qui aiment bien le couple Pansy/Hermione, j'en ai écrit un autre qui s'appelle « La Trêve des Valkyries ».**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : la faute « flim » est faite exprès ^^**


End file.
